As a technology for mobile devices is developed and demand therefor is increased, a lithium secondary battery has been commercially available and widely used, and among them, a lithium secondary battery having high energy density and voltage has been rapidly and increasingly demanded.
However, an anode of the existing lithium secondary battery is designed with a low energy density, such that even though a graphite-based anode material is simply used, there is no limitation in manufacturing the anode. However, when it is attempted to manufacture an anode having high capacity and high density by the same method, there are problems in that manufacturing yield is not obtained at the same level as the existing electrode having a low energy density, and lifespan and resistance characteristics are deteriorated.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4760379 (Jun. 17, 2011) is provided as a similar related art.